The Koala and The Tiger
by Kenpachi.and.Marco.Fan11
Summary: Just a drabble concerning Koala and Fisher Tiger. Must have read the Fishman Island flashback or at least chapters 622 and 623 to understand! Thank you and enjoy.


She had an attachment to most of the ships occupants: she played with Hachi and Macro and went to Jimbei and Aladdin when Arlong came around. Yes she enjoyed the company of the Fishmen and only truly had to worry about Arlong but she was most attached to the captain. Occasionally he was gruff towards her but she was never deterred and kept coming back, always eager for his company when the others were busy.

Koala would seek Tiger out most days, sometimes slipping away from Hachi to find him. It wasn't so much that the captain didn't like the little girl; it was more that he wasn't sure how to handle her. But she was a good kid, even though her engrained slave ways still irritated him here and there. Koala was sneaking through the crewmates, looking around fervently for the captain. He was bound to be around the deck somewhere and she would've thought that someone of his height would be easily found. But since she was so short in comparison to everyone else, it was a little bit harder to search.

She doesn't make a sound as she stumbles into someone and falls on her backside; she just stands up and apologizes quickly. Not a sound was made as a hand strikes her across the face: Arlong. Koala doesn't object or say anything and refuses to show tears; it was the engrained way of a slave. Arlong called her the nasty things he usually did but she never really paid much attention to it because the others told her not to. It catches the attention of the crewmates directly nearby but they only tell Arlong to shut up, to which he snaps at them. She stands and takes it with a smile as she had been taught so long ago; she is slapped again.

Tiger comes forward and snaps at Arlong while motioning to Koala to follow him; she follows quickly after him with a hold on his jacket. She goes to his quarters with him, the one true place she felt completely safe. He checks her face to make sure she isn't hurt too badly before nodding and going back to what he had been doing: reading the paper and confirming coordinates. Koala wanders over to where he sits and, with difficulty, climbs into his lap to read along. Tiger has since adjusted to the little girl doing this and simply shifts her around accordingly, finding her to be of no hindrance.

Koala sits there for hours sometimes, reading along to words she could read and inquiring about things every so often. Crewmates would come in occasionally, questioning as to where the little girl had gone, and Tiger would respond that he had no clue and that they should probably keep searching; Koala is completely hidden behind the newspaper. There are occasions that she falls asleep leaning against the captain yet he dares not disturb her, usually sitting in that spot until she wakes. Koala does not mind being woken up and does so quickly and with a wide smile, another thing slavery taught her. Sometimes she is during dire circumstances when Marines attack; she is always instructed to stay hidden and out of the way.

On some nights, when her traumatized mind is plagued with foul memories, Koala slips from her bunk below deck to the quarters on the main. She does not knock as she feels as though she is disturbing Tiger. So she opens the door just enough to sneak inside and close the door behind her. Most times, the captain is as quiet as the rest of the ship while others he is still awake, working tirelessly. She would sit in his lap and watch him work until she fell back to sleep; she seldom went to her own bunk on these nights. On other nights, Koala would find Tiger at his desk, maps and coordinates still spread out as he slept; these were nights he was up until he was worn down. Koala never wanted to wake him and would instead pull a blanket over him, to make an uncomfortable sleeping position slightly better. This never truly worked as Tiger normally was roused and would crack an eye open at her, questioning what on earth she was doing. Koala would never know how to answer and would quickly go about cleaning something, much to Tiger's dismay. The blanket would be taken from his shoulders and the girl would be settled in his lap, wrapped in it until she fell back to sleep.

Koala found attachment to Tiger because he reminded her of a fatherly figure, a person she couldn't remember. She decided that even though she couldn't remember her own father, the captain was far better than what the human could've ever been; at least he bothered to care about her. She felt happiest around him and tried to be of assistance in any way she could manage; sometimes it was to Tiger's dismay while other times he would crack a smile. It was simple moments aboard the ship that made Koala happiest. If she had not a home to go back to, she would've stayed; she knew that there were people there that cared about her.

She knew that saying good-bye to the crew would be hard when they reached her home but she knew that it would be hardest saying it to Tiger. Koala followed after him as she had diligently for past months and took his large hand into both of her tiny ones. Tiger made an effort to shake her off but the she refused to let go, a smile wide on her face. He gave up fairly easily and let her do so the entire walk to her village; Koala knew he hadn't made a true effort to detach her and it made her happy. And the walk was fairly quiet, consisting only of directions given to lead them to the village. Tiger asked if she was excited to go back home and she nodded eagerly.

It was hard to say good-bye; that much was a given. Koala had released Tiger the moment she saw her mother and ran to her open arms, racked with sobs and happy tears. She hugged her tight, happy to be home, but she could faintly see through blurred vision the looks the villagers shot at Tiger; she let go of her mother and turned back when she heard his footsteps. She shouted her thanks to him and that she knew there were good Fishmen in the world; Tiger didn't so much as turn around but did cast her a backwards wave. That didn't satisfy Koala and she shouted once more that she would miss him dearly and never forget everything he and his crew did for her, that no one could ever replace them. This time, Tiger did turn to look back at her, a smile on his face. That did make her happy and she shouted her thanks once more and wished them the best of luck, waving enthusiastically; he waved back and wished her the same.

Had she known that her own village would report Tiger and bring the Marines to capture or kill him, Koala would've been much more hesitant to leave the company of the Fishmen crew. Had she known that that was the last time she would ever see the only man she viewed as a father, she never would've let go of his hand. Had she known that she would never hear of him again due to everyone keeping her in the dark, she would've run off to find the only people she could completely trust. Koala never heard anything relating to the Sun Pirates or of the circumstances surrounding Tiger's unfortunate end. And even though she was home back in her village, life was never the same. The brand on her back was enough to make the people she had once called family distance themselves from her but what was worse: the brand of pirates, or a brand of slavery? The sun on her back meant freedom to her and it would always be there to remind her of everything she had gone through and how much she owed the great Fisher Tiger.


End file.
